


Let’s Go On A Midnight Swim

by jacobperalta



Category: Everything sucks! (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Swimming Pool, theyre so Soft, tyler and mcquaid are here too but they dont speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Emaline and Kate sneak into the swimming pool after school. There’s lots of splashing, kissing and laughing





	Let’s Go On A Midnight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea as I was rewatching everything sucks so enjoy! If you like it don’t forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my good friend tara @acamitchell thanks for the help
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @chlobeaIe I’m lame

“Hey, so I was thinking the other day.”

Kate turned around to look at the blonde next to her. They were currently watching a movie at Emaline’s place because her parents were gone for the night. They were on opposite sides of the couch, laying on their side, legs intertwined in the middle.

“That’s never a good thing.” Kate teased, and smiled when she felt a gentle kick on her shin.

“Shut up,” Emaline laughed, “so as I was saying, your dad has the keys to every room in the school, right?”

Kate looked at her, curiously, “Yes, why?”

“And your dad is currently on a date with Luke’s mom, right?” Emaline ignored the question. “That means all those keys are at your house, unattended.”

“Where are you going with this, Emaline?” Kate knew her girlfriend and she knew that the junior tended to do things that weren’t necessarily allowed. So needless to say, Kate had a bad feeling about this.

Reading her thoughts, Emaline smirked, “nowhere! I’m just saying, wouldn’t it be a shame if two students suddenly took them because they wanted to swim in the pool?”

“Emaline, no.” The sophomore said, instantly.

“Babe, come on! Think about it, wouldn’t it be so fun?” Emaline suddenly slid closer to Kate and took her girlfriends hands, caressing them lightly.

“I don’t even want to think about it.” The taller girl was desperately trying to avoid eye contact because she knew Emaline was currently pouting and there was no chance Kate could deny her anything after that.

“Imagine it! Just the two of us in the empty pool, swimming, having fun...” Emaline was trying to make Kate look at her, knowing the effect she had on her. When she received no answers, she knew she had to pull out the big guns.

“Besides...the last time I asked you to come swim with me, you denied me to go to Hollywood with Luke...I really wanted to swim with you, Kate.” The brunette turned around to argue that that was a completely different context but as soon as she saw Emaline’s hopeful green eyes and her cute pout, Kate knew she was screwed.

“Crap.”

“Yes!” Emaline knowing she had won, jumped on Kate to kiss her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She kept repeating in between kisses.

Kate laughed, “Alright, come on we have to go, my curfew is at 9:30 and it’s already 7pm.”

“I’m going to grab my bathing suit, wait here!” The blonde said excitedly, running up the stairs. Kate looked at her girlfriend, smiling at herself at how adorable she is.

———————————

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Kate’s house. They entered the house, laughing and when they looked over, they were suddenly met with three freshmen looking at them intensely. It was normal that Luke was there since he and his mother had moved in a couple of months ago, but Tyler and Mcquaid weren’t supposed to be there. The three boys were playing a video game when they heard the door open, knowing that no one they knew was supposed to be coming home for a while, they all got scared and were huddled up in the corner, a broom pointed at the door, when Kate and Emaline entered.

“What are you three doing in the corner?” Kate asked, beside her, Emaline was chuckling quietly.

They realized where they were and instantly separated, going back to the couch. “Nothing! What are you two doing there? I thought you were spending the evening at Emaline’s?” 

Kate and Emaline looked at each other, having no excuse for why they were there. Luke raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“Why are Tyler and Mcquaid here? I thought you weren’t supposed to have friends over tonight since you had a bad grade in your last exam?” The sophomore quickly change the topic.

Not waiting for an answer, Kate walked to her room to grab her bathing suit, then to her dad’s to take the keys in the drawer next to his bed and came back to see Emaline making conversation with Tyler.

“Come on, babe. We have to go.” The younger girl said to the blonde.

“Go where? Why do you have Ken’s keys?” Luke knew that Kate was doing something she wasn’t supposed to do and Kate knew that he knew. They looked at each other for a moment.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Kate tried.

“Deal.” They shook hands and the freshman turned back to his friends and Kate smiled at her girlfriend.

“Ready?”

“Born ready.”

———————————

When they got the school, it was around 7:45. Kate was about to unlock the door, when she paused, keys still mid-air.

“Isn’t this breaking and entering?”

“Not if you have the keys.” Emaline snatched the keys from her and unlock the door.

They both watched as the door opened in front of them, looking at the dark empty hallways. Kate would have been scared if Emaline hadn’t smiled so widely and took her hand. Before she even had the chance to say “wait”, Emaline started running down the hallway, laughing happily. Since Kate was still holding her hand, she was forcefully pulled forward but she soon let go of her bad feelings and started laughing too. They probably looked like a scene straight out of a movie, like The Breakfast Club, the two of them running, like they had no care in the world. In that moment, they really didn’t.

Kate always felt invincible when Emaline was holding her hand, like anything was possible. They had been dating for almost five months now but she doesn’t think the way she feels around the blonde would ever leave her. Those months with her were the best of her lives and even though they had to hide at school, her family and her three close friends knew, and that was enough for her. Emaline made her so happy and she could see that she made Emaline happy too, happier than she ever was with Oliver and she was proud to be the reason for that happiness. You know that feeling when you’re on a ferris wheel, you’re excited and you feel your heart beat very fast but at the same time you feel calm, almost at peace with everything? That’s how Kate felt with the junior, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Kate? Baby? Hello, Earth to Kate?” Emaline was waving her hand in front of her face, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

She chuckled, “sorry, I was thinking about stuff.” That’s when she noticed that they were in the locker room and Emaline had already changed into her bikini. It was black and green, the second color matching her eyes. Kate could feel her heart beating faster as she looked at her girlfriend from head to toe. When her eyes stayed on the blonde’s fit stomach, Kate realized that she knew Emaline was hot, because of course, but she hadn’t realized she was really hot, like really really hot.

A laughter pulled Kate back to reality again, “Careful, love, you’re drooling.”

Kate blushed, “shut up” and proceeded to find a changing room to put her bikini on too.

When she came out, Emaline was waiting on the bench, checking her nails. She looked deeply lost in thoughts and she didn’t even seem to notice that Kate had finished. 

“Hey,” the taller girl said, the blonde turned to her in surprise, “you look really pretty, are you here with anyone or are you single?” 

Emaline chuckled and walked over to Kate, “sorry, I’m actually here with my gorgeous girlfriend and I could never cheat on her.”

“What a shame, I bet she feels like a very lucky girl.” The blonde put her hands around the Kate’s neck and the latter put her hands on Emaline’s bare hips. Subconsciously recreating the way they stood five months ago, when they kissed on that stage for the first time.

“I think I’m luckier.” Kate didn’t have time to reply before Emaline closed the distance between them.

If holding her hand made her feel invincible, then there was no way to describe how she felt when she was kissing Emaline. The blonde was a really good kisser, like really really good and Kate thinks she could definitely spent hours just kissing Emaline because she was just so addictive. Kissing Emaline was like being on your favorite rollercoaster, it made your heart beat as fast and the adrenaline inside your body was pumping.

Kate slid her arms completely around Emaline to pull her even closer, the soft bare skin and the way the blonde had her hands tangled in Kate’s hair were making her crazy. Unfortunately, the blonde pulled away after a while, not wanting it to end just yet Kate tried to follow her mouth but Emaline chuckled.

“Let’s go kiss underwater instead.” She ran out of the changing room and before Kate had even come out, she heard a loud splash of water. When she got there, Emaline was already completely wet.

“Jump in! It’s the perfect temperature!”

Kate laughed and jumped in, she heard the junior yell excitedly before she was submerged by the water completely. The blonde was right, the water was the perfect temperature, not too hot or too cold, it was great.

They swam for a while, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. Emaline was relaxing on an inflatable mattress when Kate decided to mes with her a little bit.

“Babe.”

“Hmm?”

That’s when a wave of water hit Emaline directly on the face. She gasped and opened her eyes in shock. When she fully realized what happened, she turned to Kate and smirked.

“Oh, you’re on, Messner.”

“Bring it, Addari-.” Before she could finish the word, a wave of water hit her.

They splashed each other for a while, their laughter and screams echoing in the room. After a few minutes, kate’s not sure how it happened but suddenly the smaller girl had her cornered and was splashing her over and over again. Kate was laughing hysterically trying to cover her eyes with her hands. When the waves abruptly stopped, Kate opened one eye curiously. She saw Emaline, looking at her lovingly.

“Wanna try kissing underwater?” The blonde asked.

“Definitely.”

Turns out kissing underwater is fun but it’s also easy to accidentally swallow water, which is not that fun. After a few attempts, they resorted to kissing out of the water, but Kate didn’t really care. Kissing her was always enough for her.

It was now close to 9pm and the brunette was watching her girlfriend trying to do a handstand underwater for ten minutes now, all of her attempts not successful. She somehow managed to either slip and fall or her legs were never straight enough. Kate laughed when she thought of the pun. 

The sophomore couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable her girlfriend was and how much she enjoyed seeing her seem so careless and free. It was something that only Kate could see, Emaline not trying to be anything that she wasn’t. Right now, Emaline was just this girl who was trying so hard to do a handstand and was having genuine fun, not this actress that had to be over dramatic to have people’s attention, or this genius that her parent wanted her to be at school. She was just Emaline. And Kate loved her.

Kate’s eyes went wide at the realization. Holy shit, she loved Emaline. Of course she did and standing here in the empty pool at 9pm also felt like the perfect time to say it.

Emaline was just about to go underwater again when Kate said it.

“Hey, I love you.” It was simple, but it felt right to the younger girl.

Emaline froze in place and looked at Kate with an unreadable face. For a quick moment, Kate thought that she shouldn’t have said it, that this was a mistake, but then the blonde smiled.

“I love you, too.” 

Kate released a breath she didn’t she was holding and smiled back at her girlfriend. She was in love and she couldn’t have felt better about that.


End file.
